Nuka Breaks - Free Stories with Every Nuka or Sarsaparilla Purchase
by JapanJenna
Summary: Based on the Fallout universe (thanks Bethesda) and characters from the web-series Nuka Break (thanks Wayside Creations, Zack Finfrock); a collection of fics ranging from K - T in any genre - character shots, fills, prompts, deeper reasonings and other random things that catch my fancy will appear.
1. What Is Family? - James

**What is Family?**

**Summary** – James's thoughts of Scarlet and Ben, after the battle.

**Note** – Season 2, Episode 6 – after the battle but before Scarlet and company leave the Lockre.

**Disclaimer** – I do not own or pretend to own anything from either the Fallout games or from Nuka Break, the web-series.

* * *

><p>"Get...our family...outta here!"<p>

Closing his eyes, he could see Ben again – and hear that last raspy command that kept circling his head. James punched a big rock next to him, feeling slight satisfaction at the throbbing ache in his knuckles. Sure, he had gotten everyone out, that particular order had been fulfilled (twice at this point), but he knew, deep down in his soul, that there was an underlying, unspoken order to continue protecting their family. Family...

That word wasn't the problem, exactly. While he had been connected to Ben by blood, truthfully, in the Wastelands, blood was more a factor of living or dying than family ties nowadays. Just, how was he supposed to treat her if he didn't know what type of family Scarlet was?

Had there been a bud of romance, cut down before it bloomed? Was Scarlet a proto-Clem? Eventually, going feral aside, would Ben have had another ring, gently clinking on his chain?

James snorted. The trigger ring from a gun, maybe. Scarlet didn't seem the type to want fripperies, and a marriage ring would pale in comparison to a weapon made just for her trigger happy hands. Maybe even an energy weapon...but practicality didn't dismiss the idea of marriage, and what usually came with it. Scarlet. Naked. With a ghoul who was more like a father than a great...

His mind went down that path for only a minute, but it was enough for him to shake his head quickly, running a hand through his short, curly hair.

"Eye bleach, dammit." He muttered, reaching for a cigarette. "And some brain bleach too, while I'm at it."

A flicker of light, then a deep, calming breath. There were other types of relationships too, he reminded himself – he didn't need to think of that particular one again for a bit, at least until his brain could stop supplying pictures to match.

Was Scarlet like a sister instead? One watched over by a protective, morbidly joking older brother? Not knowing her before, James wasn't sure if the snark and sarcasm had come before or after joining up with Twig and Ben. Well...Ben at any rate. Twig being sarcastic would be like meeting a Deathclaw who spoke both eloquently and elaborately.

But in Eastwood, she had been the one cheating at cards...and while card shaving didn't necessarily equate to sarcasm, the two did often go hand in hand. And she was too fluent in it to have picked it up recently...on the other other hand, she had known to give Ben space to talk with him when he had first appeared, even going so far as to hold back Twig, and that was very sisterly gesture.

Or, could Ben have been more like a father? A replacement for Ron? James hadn't missed their reunion, even in the midst of grief – that pair were definitely father and daughter, even to the point where Ron had needed to outline what should be done after Ben had died, the correct path to walk on. Scarlet wouldn't have listened to Twig, let alone an unknown ranger who had held her back when Ben sacrificed himself. She had needed Ron, who had thankfully pierced Scarlet's despair so that she would finally listen to the rest of them.

Maybe it was something else entirely...the funny and crazy uncle who was always there to help you out?

Or...than this was a tiny flutter of a thought that grew along with the cigarette's ash...had Ben deliberately left it open? Using the word "family" instead of any other specific, relationship defining word?

James could be the older, protective, snarky brother.

James could be the protective, crazy, always-there-with-a-hand uncle.

James could be a father figure, guiding her, protecting her, showing her the right path.

James could be the romantic, friendly, protective boyfriend...or even husband, with time.

On the road beneath his vantage point, Scarlet, Larry, Twig and that other girl were walking up the trail. Reattaching his helmet, James angled his bit of broken mirror, giving a small grin as only Scarlet picked up on it .

He would catch up with them, maybe in a day or two. Heading in the direction of Goodsprings, from there he had already greased enough contacts that he would know whichever direction they would choose.

But for now, a descendent's task awaited him, with time aplenty to decided which way he wanted to go afterwards.

For once, he wouldn't be tracking or chasing. He would be making his own way.


	2. Not Anymore I Can't - Scar

**Not Anymore I Can't**

**Summary** – Inside Scar's mind after her rescue (and the consequences thereof)

**Note** – Season 2, Episode 6 – after Scarlett reunites with Ron and before the main battle with Leon.

**Warning –** cussing, slightly graphic images of death

**Disclaimer** – I do not own or pretend to own anything from either the Fallout games or from Nuka Break, the web-series.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, but I can't ask you to fight for me". Scarlett choked out the words, her heart clenching in fear and shock. The three men looked back at her impassively – it should have been four.<p>

"You never had to." Twig said softly, his brown, puppy dog eyes sad. With what, Scar didn't know, and she couldn't ask right now – was is sadness that she had thought she needed to ask? - sadness that a fight was brewing and that people, people they knew, would die? - sadness that Ben was already one of the dead, because of her?

She only knew that her eyes mirrored his, with no scratchy voice to laugh it away, teasing about how fragile Smoothskins were.

Ron said something about the Nuka Quantum Twig was holding, but the words were just sounds. Sacr barely noticed when Twig ran off, eyes alight.

"...let's die in style." Ben had said, after turning Larry lose and letting him limp away. Was style being stabbed like a shishkebab of iguana bits?

From what seemed like another world, Leon's voice wormed its way through the door and into her brain – threatening the Lockre and what remained of her family.

She saw the Ranger briefly roll his eyes, and the watery glint previously in them changed to hardened chips of ice.

"God! Am I the only one who's just gettin' fuckin' sick of that guy?!"

No. Nonononononono. Not again. They can't, she can't...no one else, please!

"Hell no." Rumbled Ron in his soft, velvet voice, a sound she had been secretly missing ever since he had disappeared one morning.

They can't die, please, if there every was, is, or will be a God, they can't die. Not Ron, her savior and mentor. Not Twig, her innocent, younger brother. Her heart can't if...

She met the Ranger's eyes and even as she saw him standing in front of her, another part of her mind blew off his head and had him slumping to the ground. A smaller part stabbed him in the ribs. Miniscule bits of her brain kept killing him – knife, machete, gun, sniper rifle, bomb...

Please, not even him, the newest one. She didn't really know him yet, but someone who was connected to Ben and didn't seem ready to sell them out (Fuckin' Larry)...this was a man she would be happy to know. If the future let it happen.

The snap and hiss of the Ranger reconnecting his helmet drew her attention toward him, away from her frantic, murderous thoughts. And before Raz opened the door and they all went charging out, weapons drawn – that was the unspoken question in the room.

What future would they hold after this?


	3. Of Chains and Bindings - Ben

**Of Chains and Bindings**

**Summary** – Ben's POV – this is not the first time that he's been tied up and it probably won't be the last; a look inside his mind while he frees himself from the Ranger's bindings.

**Note** – Season 2 Episode 3 - After the fight between the Ranger and the Scorpion

**Warning –** cussing, one instance of implied sex / sexual reactions

**Disclaimer** – I do not own or pretend to own anything from either the Fallout games or from Nuka Break, the web-series.

* * *

><p>Ben unsteadily knelt down to retrieve the dropped knife, careful not to catch any of his rough skin on the blade as he quickly started sawing through the tight cords. It was a fluid, practiced movement - this was not the first time he had been tied up, nor would it probably be the last, but each and every time seemed to be quicker at eroding what was left of his sanity.<p>

The first time actually hadn't been the worst, even though it had been the longest, logging in at just over a week in chains. Immediately after his body had stopped changing and he had still felt weak, lying alone in an abandoned house while trying to regain his strength, a traveling group had figured out someone was living there. They ambushed him for his meager supplies, using the chains from several abandoned bicycles nearby to tie him hands to feet. When they found out that the adoration from the metal chains healed him (a surprise to all of them after what the radiation had already done to his body), it had become more of a trade than theft - they had given him all of their irradiated food and he had gladly given over what remained of the untainted bits he had been hoarding. The morning that they had moved on, one young man had been ordered to stay behind, untie him, apologize, and expla  
>in...though not necessarily in that order. Ben apparently hadn't been the first person they had seen looking like he did, but he had been the first one who hadn't attacked them on sight, and since they couldn't afford to lose anymore people or goods, they had used the opportunity to make sure that he wouldn't be able to hurt them. After seeing some feral ghouls attack another, unluckier wandering group later on, Ben let go of any lingering resentment. Thankfully ghouls didn't attack ghouls, and those people hadn't really hurt him. It had been nice, not being alone.<p>

Unlike the second time. Another roaming group, as cruel as the first one had been kind. They and Ben had come upon an intact restaurant simultaneously, but there would be no trading or sharing. After catching him off guard and tying him to a decorative entrance column, they ransacked the place, ending with a celebration outside on the dead lawn hours later. Most of the details of those nights were happily a part of Ben's missing memory, but he could still feel his anger from when they drank and ate in front of him without giving him anything, his embarrassment from when the free flowing liquor made exhibitionist group sex a great idea, and the following shame from when his body showed interest. Thankfully they didn't want to touch him anymore than they had to, so they didn't directly do anything to him - which unfortunately included untying him when they left 3 days later. If it weren't for a fellow ghoul, exploring the area with pipe-dreams of food, he'd probably still be there today, a pile of bones bleached in the sun.

The third time was very different, years later from the first two. This was the beginning of a more dangerous period in the Mojave, when many of the people left were bastards and the good guys were getting their asses handed to them. There were points when Ben honestly considered seeing if the rumored ghoul city in the ruins of DC was true - less now for the novelty and more for the safety. It had been a single woman this time, at least in the beginning, that brought him down. He had thought her a fool to be crying on the edge of the road, open for anyone to attack, but he was the bigger fool for stopping to try and help. Her gang jumped him, hobbling his legs so he couldn't run or kick, and when he woke up he was tied to a line of seven other miserable ghouls.

They were slaves, he had been haughtily informed by the woman. Or if that didn't suit him, he could be dead. This group didn't have a problem with touching them - beatings were normal and given out for any slight infraction, real or imagined. Irradiated water was intermittently poured over open wounds, so that while they were in constant agony, no one would actually die. In the five longest days of Ben's life as a ghoul, he saw what humanity had sunk to and began to work on his stealth. Pain was the best teacher, and at the end of the fifth day he and several others were running free; dodging bullets, hiding from the gang and sometimes being recaptured, but still free. (Ben had seen Ethel and Doris caught while Steven was shot point blank in the head several times - something he never wanted to think about again was why the women ghouls were more valuable than the men).

After that he tired of counting the number of times he was tied up, and began to count the curves and lines of knots. Years of practice made him sneaker than ever, and he worked at it even more so that in about 95% of situations, he could turn it to his advantage before being tied up.

Until a random ranger had bound his arms - that 5% was a bitch.

Ben frantically threw the leathers far, far away from him with a muffled oath. When all this crap was over, he and the ranger were going to have a little gun-to-head chat about why tying him up was a such bad idea...after he made sure the bastard was still breathing. It was kind of hard threatening a corpse.


	4. History's Tricks - James

**History's Tricks **

**Summary** – Seeing the danger, knowing what will happen, James follows Ben's path.

**Note** – Season 2, Episode 6 – in the midst of the grand battle

**Disclaimer** – I do not own or pretend to own anything from either the Fallout games or from Nuka Break, the web-series.

* * *

><p>"You're my family. The last of it." James remembered saying to Ben, after sharing with him what the fate of his Vault would have been minus Clem and her teachings. "Nothin' else matters."<p>

And that was true, in a sense. Water didn't matter - it could be found with hard work, even the purified kind. Food was the same, and from the stories he had heard it was much easier to survive out here in the Mojave than in the Capital Wasteland. Family though - through blood or other ties - family always mattered. Once you lost someone you could never get then back again, and everyone in the Wasteland knew that intimately...although there were sometimes rare exceptions, like when he thankfully had found Bill's daughter alive.

But then, a little bit after that conversation with Ben, James had seen the strength only heard about before in Vault 7 - it had been handed down from generation to generation, becoming almost mythical in proportions with each repetition because time and time again Benjamin and Clem's story had been told to captive audiences, usually with the speakers highlighting certain actions or emotions to further their own agendas of course, but always with Benjamin willingly and diplomatically giving up his spot for Clem (Hah! Wouldn't the overseer have an aneurism if he knew the truth!)

And honestly, even when growing up in a safe and stable environment conductive to the idea of selflessness, James couldn't imagine the people he knew calmly going off to die in a nuclear explosion, especially if earlier they had held the coveted sanctuary in one of the much sought after vaults. They would have fought tooth and nail to get a foot in the door, sneaking in if at all possible, to avoid their waiting fate. And if their own Clem had to be sacrificed, then so be it.

The fact that Ben had done just that, had walked away from safety to face a nuclear explosion alone - there was strength there that was slightly beyond frightening, to be honest.

And he, James Eldridge, had just seen Ben mere minutes before sacrifice himself once again, this time knowing full well what his end would be. Though, James had to concede, he probably "knew" what was going to happen when the bombs fell and had been extremely surprised when ghoulification had occurred instead.

But now that presence was gone - Ben's luck having been all used up the first time, over 150 years ago, with nothing left to live through this smaller, more personal apocalypse.

And that was the end of that - until later, when History repeated herself for the third time with the same family.

James knew that pre-war people always complained about Mother Nature bein' a bitch, but he figured that title should belong solely to History, who carried a bigger stick liberally laced with irony.

In front of him was Scarlett, her arms trapped at her sides and the business end of the gun pointing harmlessly away, being pulled away from combat like a toy. Captured. Again. Fuckin' crazy Leon.

Behind him was a groggy goon, down but not out, and pullin' himself to his feet quicker inch by inch. The gas mask wearing man had held a knife earlier, but he could have changed weapons. Gun? Blade? Something poisoned again?

There would be no second chance, no time to ready himself if he didn't take care of the guy now...but then Scralett could be out of range, back in Leon's arms and making Ben's sacrifice worthless.

A single snide side thought amidst all this - he was gonna die by some nameless mook? Pathetic.

Decide. Now. No time.  
>No hesitation. Choose.<br>No time. Now. Decide.

Seconds later, his small hatchet had finished its air acrobatics and thunked solidly into the head of Scar's attacker, spraying blood everywhere - and then he unabashedly screamed, his voice echoing along with the nuclear fire that was now raging along his already hateful torso. Twisting painfully, he drew his gun from its holster, managing to shoot himself free from Leon's goon before dropping to the dusty ground, flat on his back. Spots of rapidly blurring gray obliterated the golden desert before him, taking him far from the fight, the Mojave and most of his cares - although a part of his fighting spirit still sought Leon's death by his hand.

Somehow, enough of him stayed coherent and in tune to hear something above the rattles of bullets and screams of pain. Footsteps. A gentle raspy sensation, at odds against all else felt so far, as his gun was taken from his slack hand. Someone was standing above him, he could tell by the slightly blacker background against those annoying circles, and while he wasn't sure who, he could take a guess.

Death by gun then - and his own at that. Ben would laugh at the irony, but James felt there was a sense of justice in it, after killing so many others (and not just in this fight). If he had any regrets, it was waiting so long before finding Ben - and not being able to personally slit Leon's throat. He could place bets on one of the others doing it though, the odds were good - Ron, Scar, Raz...maybe even Twig if the Vault dweller had any amount of luck.

But before a bullet would burrow into his skull like a frightened molerat, and darkness would permanently claim him...there was pride, a feeling of satisfaction that he too, had that same great strength Ben had possessed.

Calmness settled over him like a warm blanket, blackness stole quietly up on him, and James Eldridge lost his tenuous hold on consciousness with a faint, proud smile, waiting for a death that never came.

History had always enjoyed her little tricks.

* * *

><p>Check out the poll in my profile to vote on whose story is next, and if you have any comments, feel free to give a review ~ Thanks, JapanJenna!<p> 


	5. Talking to a Corpse - James

**Talking to a Corpse**

**Summary** – James can finally have a chat with Ben...

**Note** – After Season 2 Episode 6; AU

**Disclaimer** – I do not own or pretend to own anything from either the Fallout games or from Nuka Break, the web-series.

* * *

><p>"I grew up with you Ben." James said as his makeshift shovel broke into the earth. Placed within easy reach next to him were his weapons, his helmet and the outermost of his coat - while normally he wouldn't think of removing them, for his current task they would only get in the way.<p>

"Day in, day out at the Vault - and of course, our family more than the rest. Growin' up, we were never compared to others, just you. "Benjamin would never do that." mom would say. Or "Benjamin would share his toys." when I didn't share with my siblings."

Another shovelful - another grunt of effort.

"I know. You're gone, so why am I botherin' to talk?"

James put down his shovel to wrestle a huge rock out of the way. Then the rhythmic scraping started up again.

"It's just that, I was so interested in you that I didn't really tell you about me. Us. Your family. Or at least, what's left of it."

A couple more shovels of thankfully loose dirt, although the smaller rocks he kept striking were more than a little annoying.

"Our vault had three unofficial holidays. Your birthday, yours and Clem's wedding day, and the day that you got her into the vault. That was "Giver Day". All us Vaulties went around to others and sacrificed somethin'- usually food."

A snicker.

"There was a time I sacrificed my pride to publicly proclaim my love for Debbie Ryans. While all the adults approved of the non-item gesture, thinkin' it more like how you would have acted, Debbie broke my arm later for embarrassin' her. 'By accident' of course."

More dirt went flying.

"After that, I stuck to food. That broken arm almost interfered with me leavin' the Vault, but thankfully I was able to persuade Mr. Williams to pick me over that jackass Sam. Having your name helped, of course."

The hole was deeper now, and wider, but still not quite enough. James didn't want anyone to think of gave robbing.

"We used to have history lessons, like all the other Vaults I'm sure, but later on, when it became clear that the world was never going to go back to normal, they became more and more centered on you - psychology replaced geography, ethics / morals took over religion. Other than that, school was mostly the same - G.O.A.T.s and all that shit. I was supposed to be a security guard, but since our vault was opening that year, it became an explorer position."

James stopped for a few moments, lost back in the blinding light of leaving the vault.

"Oh, and med classes thanks to Clem. After they saw what a big bullet they had actually managed to dodge, what with having no medical personnel, our Vault swung the other way and made the knowledge mandatory. Basics at least for each person, but in the vault there's actually another test after the G.O.A.T. for anyone wantin' to pursue medical. Called the R.A.T.s - Research and Application Test."

James eyed the grave, judging it to be about 5 feet deep, and then threw the crappy shovel to the ground with a clang.

"I guess I'm still a kid in some ways - you weren't supposed to die. Not when I had finally found you, against all the odds. You should have been like...like the old Grognak the Barbarian comics, with him always comin' back, rising from the dead. Even when I saw that you were turning feral, I knew that you could fight it, and we could be together, at least for a little while. Just...damnit, you weren't supposed to die."

Benjamin's body didn't move, but James was sure he would have agreed - he wasn't supposed to have died. The fact that it had been by Leon's sword made it worse in the ranger's opinion, even compared with turning feral.

"And-" he let out a deep sigh, wiped some of the sweat off his forehead. "Damn it, again when you can't listen. I'm sorry Ben...I really thought we had more time."

* * *

><p>Author's Notes - let me know your thoughts and there's a poll in my profile if you want to vote for the next character.<p> 


	6. Tell Me More - Twig

**Tell Me More**

**Summary **– Penelope talks to Twig.

**Note **– Season 2, Episode 2 – sometime after Twig meets Ron but before James and Ben find the Lockre.

**Disclaimer **– I do not own or pretend to own anything from either the Fallout games or from Nuka Break, the web-series.

* * *

><p>"So, Twig, I've told you mine, but what's your story?"<p>

"Aww, you already know the basics Pen."

"Yeah, but I want to know the fascinating details." Penelope looked up at him, smiling, and Twig caved like a Fancy Lad snack cake soaked with Nuka Cola, which always tasted better than it sounded.

"Well," Twig began, "all of this started because I needed a break, and by all of this I guess I mean my life." He smiled at her and squeezed her hand. "I didn't have much of one in the vault."

"A break though? From what?"

"A break from the walls. A break from the bullying, which was getting worse and worse - before I left I swear I heard Lard, his name is really Lars, mention that I was polluting the gene pool. Later that night, I had a dream. A dream that I had found the perfect Nuka Break. It was just me, sitting on a bench near a lake, with a bucket of ice cold Nuka Colas recently taken from a vending machine. Perfection."

"You and your Nuka." Penelope rolled her eyes and shook her head, still grinning.

"And with that I set out from the vault, only taking a few bottles with me. My perfect break would have plenty of Nuka, and I'm sure I could find it close by."

"And that was your first time in the Wasteland?"

"Yeah - and I was seriously under prepared with just a pistol, a little extra ammo and my skills. Thankfully, my Pip-Boy helped me out with shooting...I don't think I would have survived those first few days without it, and I know I wouldn't have survived beyond those days without Ben."

"So how did you meet Ben? Did he rescue you, like you guys rescued Scar?"

"No..." Twig laughed a bit. "That was different. Really different." He had a faraway look on his face as he thought about their rescue of Scar but then returned to Pen's question. "I had stumbled onto a Super Duper Mart, down to my last two bullets and starving. I mean, this exploring thing was hard work. Ripping into some Fancy Lad cakes, I was wolfing them down when I met Ben - and then screamed, spraying him in the face with half eaten cake."

"Seriously!?" Penelope laughed and nudged Twig. "I can't imagine what I would do...what was his reaction?"

"He screamed back. Yelled something about assholes and Smoothskins. I was a little busy trying to get to my pistol to really listen."

"Was he your first Ghoul?"

"Yes and no. First non-feral Ghoul, but I didn't know that, so when he knocked the gun from my hand, I started begging him not to eat me."

"And?"

"He just looked at me, with this long, sad look." Twig shrugged his shoulders. "Then he asked me where I was going."

"Where were you going?"

"I didn't have any particular place. I just wanted peace, quiet, and Nuka."

"Did you find that with Ben?"

"Ha!" Twig exploded. "Not even close! And when Scar joined us, it got even worse."

"How so?"

"I was always the decoy when we were getting shot. Fat Man's Charge, Dead Man's Fate, Chunky Suicide Bomber - they had all these different names but it was always me being shot at. Ben even said he didn't care, that two surviving out of three were good odds."

"I'm sure he didn't mean it." Pen immediately consoled.

"Said he didn't care." grumbled Twig.

"And they picked you because you're so cute." Gushed Pen. "Most people would shoot a Ghoul on site and from what you've told me about Scar, her tongue's a little on the abrasive side."

"True." Twig thought about it, and a big grin come over his face. "They really did need me to do that, didn't they? All those times."

"Yep. And since you're all still alive, it shows what a good choice that was."

"But I don't know if they're still alive." Complained Twig, thinking sadly about his missing friends. "I don't even know where Ben and that Ranger are - at least I know Leon isn't gonna kill Scar."

"But you do know they're not dead." Said Penelope.

"No...?" Twig looked at the blonde in the confusion.

"I didn't explain that right." Pen thought for a moment, taking her pencil out of her pocket and writing on the air. "I meant, you have no knowledge of their death, so you should be hopeful."

"Oh." Twig smiled again, a big beaming one that mirrored on the blonde's face. "Yeah, that makes sense. I can do that."

"And I can help." Offered Penelope, taking Twig's hand and giving it a squeeze.

"Thanks Pen..already that helps a lot."

* * *

><p>AN - feel free to drop reviews and don't forget to vote in the poll for Chapter 8<p> 


	7. Ghouls 'n' Names - Larry

**Ghouls and Names **

**Summary** – Scarlett asks a surprising question, and Larry gives a surprising answer.

**Note** – After Season 2 Episode 6

**Disclaimer** – I do not own or pretend to own anything from either the Fallout games or from Nuka Break, the web-series.

**A/N **- the poll is up in my profile for which character is next. Chapter 8 will be author's choice again.

* * *

><p>"I've gotta question Larry." Scarlett's voice broke the thick desert air, gathering the attention of their entire traveling group.<p>

"Yeah?" The ghoul in question squinted over at her, the desert sun in his eyes. "Shoot."

"I'd be careful with that phrase." Interjected the Ranger warningly, his fingers touching the gun in its holster as he stopped to stare at the yellow ghoul. "Someone might take you up on it."

"I wouldn't." Twig immediately volunteered, and Larry looked around at the rest of his traveling companions - Scarlett's poker face, James in his unreadable helmet, and Bonnie with very little sympathy in her eyes.

"Right." Larry bobbed his head, scratching at the back of his neck. "Noted." He had wondered if the Ranger blamed him for Ben's death, and with this recent reaction...

"Anyhow," continued Scar, "what's the deal with you and names?"

"Huh?" Well, this was not the question he was expecting. Something like 'what do you remember?' was usually the first question, after a scream for the first sound.

"You used Ben when you ambushed us, and then you said Benj when he..." Scarlett trailed off, her voice choaking up for a bit.

"It's a ghoul thing." Larry said quickly, trying to back pedal from the none too distant memories. If that...incident...was indeed making the Ranger twitchy, it would be best to change the subject, and quickly.

"Really? How so?" Asked Twig, looking genuinely interested.

"Names are important to ghouls." Said Larry, moving closer to the vault dweller. Maybe some of Twig's luck would rub off on him. "They say what we're thinkin', what we're feelin'."

"So, when you attacked us..." Twig trailed off, not quite sure on the emotion. "It wasn't about the money?"

"Oh, it was." Reassured Larry.

"Thanks." Muttered Scar.

"But I got angry 'cause Benjy was siding with pets instead of an old buddy."

"Pets?" Echoed three voices in various tones. Bonnie had remained silent.

"Uh - Smoothskins." Larry quickly backpedaled, trying to take back what he had just said.

"No, you said 'pets'." James helpfully reminded, removing his helmet to watching the impending fireworks. From the look alone on Scarlett's face they were going to be great.

"Shit." Larry tugged nervously at his dusty jacket. "Look...it's just...you Smoothskins don't live as long as us, that's all."

"I am NOT someone's pet." Growled Scarlett, her hands clenching. Larry was suddenly very happy that she didn't have her energy gun.

"Neither am I." Added James. And while she didn't have her energy gun, he still had all of his weapons.

Then, as he thought about their reactions, something in Larry snapped and he turned to them, his white eyes looking at each of theirs in turn - colorful, unclouded; skin unbroken and whole.

"And what do you call us? Burn bags." He saw Scarlett squirm a little at that dig. "Zombies. Ghoul itself isn't exactly a great name, now is it?"

"He's got a point." Bonnie chimed in. "Leon called them 'people too dumb to know they're dead'."

"See?"

"So you were angry at Ben, and that's why you called him Ben." Recapped Twig. "But why not call him Ben from the beginning?"

"'Cause when I first met him, he was going by Benjy. We both shed most of our names then. Something about the Stables doesn't make you want your full name out and about."

"What about if a ghoul doesn't call you by name?" Asked James, thinking about the short time he and Ben had had together. 'James' had been used exactly twice; once when he was in the infirmary and the second time right before Ben died.

"Like what?"

"Like 'kid', or a nickname of the person's name."

"Somethin' like Jimmy or Jimbo?"

The Ranger twitched ever so slightly.

"As an example, sure."

Larry gave an inward chuckle. The big, bad Ranger might be able to hide his thoughts from the others, but to a ghoul with plenty of years and people for practice, heh. Easy peasy. It was kinda cute - the kid was worried about how Ben had thought of him.

"Depends. If they use that all the time, then they're comfortable with you. If it was used once or twice, then they'd be angry at you or somethin' you did."

James looked like he was mulling on that thought, and Larry decided he was going to push a little bit more - possibly not his best idea, but he had lived through worse ones.

"If you were the Jimmy being talked about - just if," soothed Larry, holding up his hands placatingly as James tensed up. "I'm not saying it was, just if."

Scarlett snorted off to the side, sharing a glance with Bonnie as even Twig shook his head. Fine, so subtlety wasn't his strength.

"If that was you, he didn't ask you what you wanted. He would have called you nicknames in the beginning, but once he got to know you, you would have been James."

"But what about me?" Asked Twig. "He almost never called me my name."

Larry could already feel the daggers from Scar digging into his back. As much as she made fun of Twig, no one else had better do so.

"What's your name?"

"Twig."

"No, that's a name forced on you by others - he wouldn't have wanted to call a friend by that type of name." Larry scratched at his cap. "We get enough of that type of shit." He muttered as an afterthought.

"And what was I? A gecko? Ben had no problem calling me Scar." Scarlett stood still, one hand on her hip, letting the others pass her.

"Yours is part of your name. And you like it."

"And me?" Larry came back to the Ranger.

"Honestly, he would have called you anything that makes you twitch. And saved your name for the important times."

"Really?" There was a heap of skepticism in that glance. More than a heap, an ant mound.

"Yeah, really. You were the son he never had."

"He had a son."

"Fine, the one he never raised. Besides, watching someone with a large stick up their ass twitch is always amusing."

"Wha-?"

Larry smirked as the others laughed. "Like that."

"Are all ghouls pricks, or just you and Ben?" snapped James, squeezing at the bridge of his nose.

"Hang around, see stupidity for more than a hundred years and let's see what you become." Larry shot back.

"Don't bother." Scar added, a grin stretching ear to ear. "It's in his blood. Right Jimbo?"

James groaned.


	8. Acid Words - James

**Acid Words**

**Summary** – James and Scarlett talk about something important...words.

**Note** – After Season 2 Episode 6

**Disclaimer** – I do not own or pretend to own anything from either the Fallout games or from Nuka Break, the web-series.

**A/N **- the poll is up in my profile for which character is next. Chapter 9 will be author's choice again.

* * *

><p>"Damn it." I cursed and tore my helmet off, the sand scratching my throat as I sucked in the unfiltered desert air. It didn't help - I still felt sick to my stomach, and this time it wasn't 'cause I had been poisoned by a bald asshole.<p>

"James?"

"You okay buddy?"

"Fine." I said curtly, stopping in my tacks. Didn't really matter much since I was covering our rear. "Keep goin', I'll catch up in a minute." Or five.

"But James..."

"Go on." Added Scarlett, shooing Twig as he hesitated. She at least waited until he had disappeared over our current sand dune, joining up with Larry and Bonnie, before coming over to me.

"And you - what's wrong?"

"Ever wish you could take back words?" I asked bitterly, staring into her eyes. Their pure brown did the opposite of what I wanted and made me think of another pair, but pure white.

"This reaction is about words?"

The look on my face must have convinced her that it was more than it seemed since she frowned, actually thinking about what I had asked.

"Yeah, I have. But words are words - you just have to get over it."

Heh - words are words. Except these were made of acid and were etching themselves into my brain.

"When Twig said he couldn't come to rescue you, I said I was 'bringin' hell with me when I return.'- but it wasn't just me. Two of us went to get you, and..."

"Ben." Scarlett's breath was a like the whisper of a lash.

"Those words shouldn't have been part of it. 'I' and 'me'. There were two of us."

"You didn't mean it." She tried to argue, seeing now what words I meant.

"And then," I added bitterly, interrupting. "Then I told him he was all that mattered, the only family that I had left. After I had...had already written him off. The only good thing is that he never heard the first part."

She winced, putting a hand on my shoulder to comfort me, but it felt trapping, heavy - I shrugged it off.

"Look, you're not the only one."

I cocked my head at her, and she let out a large sigh.

"I regret something I said too. Bonnie and Larry heard it."

I looked at her. "Ron, Twig, and Penelope - but they haven't mentioned anything."

"They won't. I'm more concerned about Larry."

"Fair enough."

Silence stretched between us, and I was the one that finally broke it.

"What was it?"

"I said that no one else would die because of me...and then I was overjoyed when Ben tackled Daniels."

"...he would have been happy to know that..." I finally muttered after a few minutes, hearing slight sniffles and watching Scar wipe at her eyes.

"And he knows you would have died protecting him." She finally said, after the tears. "That's why he gave you an order. It was him protecting you too."

"I know." The words dropped out of my mouth like stones. "I knew it when he ordered me. I still feel like I failed him, like I caused his death, thinkin' the way I did earlier."

"It's not your fault."

"Not yours either."

"It doesn't stop it though, does it? Knowing we're not at fault."

"Stop the pain of losin' him, the pain of 'what ifs' echoin' in our heads?" I looked at her and saw the same truth written on her face. "No. They'll never stop."

"Come on then." She shouldered her weapon, nodding her head in the direction we were wandering in. "First round of drinks at the next bar are on me. We might not be able to stop them, but we can drown them out for a but."

"...at least until it doesn't hurt as much." I agreed, through I honestly had doubts. I had the feeling that this was going to be something haunting me for a long time.


End file.
